


We Are Asia

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Book of Mormon -- Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Asia, Cultural Appropriation, Gen, Satire, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "We Are Africa" from The Book of Mormon (the musical).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Asia

I am Asia.  
I am Asia.  
With the cuteness of the panda,  
My native voice will ring...

We are Asia!  
We are the heartbeat of Asia!  
With the sushi-  
The kimchi-  
The online piracy-  
We are Asia!

We are the snow of Himalaya,  
We are the sweat of the rice man,  
We are the tears of Miss Saigon,  
We are the anime heroes of Japan!

I am Asia!  
Just like Bruce Lee, I am Asia!  
I flew in here, and became one with this land!

(Chorus: Ari gato! Sayo nara!)

I'm not a follower anymore,  
No, now I'm frickin' Asia!  
With my dragon sword,  
I run like a ninja through this land!  
I am Asia!

(Chorus: Ari gato! Sayo nara!)

We are Asia  
We are the one, the only Asia  
(The one and only Asia)  
And the life we live is so ancient and proud!

We are Asia!  
We are the most kicking-ass Asia!  
(So much kung fu Asia)  
We are the mountains and rice paddies  
But well-endowed!  
We are Asia!

We are the memories of a geisha...  
A monk praying to a buddha...  
An tourist who can't live without a camera!

Ahhhhh  
Asians are Asians,  
But we are A-  
Sia!


End file.
